Bone is a living tissue and plays a structural role in the body. Unfortunately, over millions of patients in the world are diagnosed with bone damage because of various reasons. Bone defects caused by osteonecrosis, bone tumor resection, or osteoporotic fracture are often treated by a bone grafting procedure. Whether utilizing autogenic, allogenic, or synthetic grafts, the processes of creeping substitution and remodeling are essential for the healing of the bone defects. It is, however, mechanically undesirable during the remodeling stage, because the grafts will lose their supporting strength gradually. Without adequate mechanical support, the bone defects might collapse or deform and could not sustain the physical loading in daily activities. Fracture repair is required to restore a damaged or weakened bone structure in order to endure the applied strength or stress to a body. Several different treatment methods have been developed in the past few decades in order to facilitate or expedite the recovery process. More particularly, a surgical approach adopted by physicians is to provide an external treatment. Implantation of bone void fillers, such as bone cement in a fractured bone, is less invasive and is being increasingly applied during surgical procedures. The device or apparatus utilized by an operator during implantation is required to be more user-friendly and feasible. A reinforcement with an empty chamber to be filled by the bone reinforcing mixture such as cement may be inserted into the damaged area. A typical device for bone cement injection has a tube-like shaped body, which delivers a cartridge containing bone cement into the reinforcement. Usually the reinforcement is left in the body to support bone strength. Ideally, the stiffness of the reinforcement must be enough to resist stress in order to maintain a desired shape either during the surgery or being left out from the body after treatment. Unfortunately, prevention of undesired deformation of the implanted reinforcement is still a major challenge.